Another Wally and Kuki story
by Araya HOPE
Summary: This Story is going to make be on the edge of your what ever your on saying "wait what, what happened i thought that huh" this has romance and Drama and a new Character Numbuh 6 1/2 she is a girl that likes wally and started to like Wally but Kuki is getting jelly of her
1. Chapter 1

Another Wally and Kuki story

It was Kuki's 12th birthday as she woke up early to look for her birthday dress (her party dress) but she could not find it she screamed loud "NO!" After looking for 1 whole hour a honk came from outside she looked outside and it was the bus waiting there she was still in her pajamas and hair messed up so she found a pink and green bag in time packed it quick with a brush, pink rubber band. As she ran down the stairs she saw her birthday dress grabbed it and barely caught the bus as she got on the bus a hand was waving her down to sit so she walked down the bus and saw it was Abigail (A.K.A Numbuh 5 but since she is 13 she was decommissioned) "Numbu….uh Abigail says happy birthday girl finally 12 years old only 1 more year of KND for you sad but who cares about that it's your birthday you still have a whole year" the bus stops at a purple house a girl with 2 red braids and a blue and Purple flower dress gets on giggling with a short blonde boy behind her laughing as well. "Wally over here come sit by me" says the girl with a smile Wally looks around for a second (Wally A.K.A Numbuh 4 11 years old) and walks over to the girl and sits down next to her. The bus moves forward and keeps going till it got to a stop sign where Hoagie and Nigel was standing the bus started going hoagie being smart says "we are going about 29 mph" Lizzie running out of know screaming "STOP!" the bus immediately stops throwing the kids forward and making Wally and the girl fly out there seats landing on each other the girl about to get up looks in Wally's eyes for about 10 seconds then starts to get close to his face Kuki looking with a shock on her face with her mouth open just a little. Abigail gets up and pulls them both up and says "that's enough you to now go sit down so we can get going now" as she is walking back she winks a Kuki as she sits down next to her. Lizzie gets on the bus walking very slowly books close to her chest looking around kinds hiding her face Nigel asking her "what's wrong with your face Lizzie is something wrong" her snapping back fast "No uh keep your nose to yourself Nigel Uno" then moving fast to the end of the bus. Kuki saying "that was awkward this birthday is weirdo" checking her bag for her brush and rubber band as she starts to brush her hair back into a long loose pony tail then ties it with the rubber band puts them away and checks her bag again and says "oh no I forgot my invitations to my birthday party" with a sad face Abby saying "its ok Kuki you could just call home and tell your dad to bring them" "your right Abby" says Kuki

At School

It was morning recess and Kuki was lying down on the grass looking at the clouds with her arms behind her head then heard to voices laughing she looked on her left to see Wally and the girl under the old apple tree lying down laughing she just looked away and closed her eyes not to think about it she took a short nap

Kuki's Dream

She was in a church at a wedding she saw a handsome blonde man in a suit standing by a priest then Nigel on the side on the side of him also in a suit then there was another girl on the other side of the priest in a pink short dress with a bunch of flowers looking at the door then music started to play and the doors swing open fast a gust of wind hits Kuki and a girl with a pearly white dress on walks in slowly the crowd stands up and all look at her then the music stops as she reaches where the man and the priest are then he starts to say stuff and all she could remember is Wally Beetles do you take - to be your wife and him saying "I do for ever and for less" and do you - take Wally to be your husband "I do" then before they could kiss Kuki woke up

After the Dream

Kuki woke up sat straight up with a shock and a sad face looking at Wally and the girl one last time before she slammed down on her head yelling "Ow!" as her head hit hard on the floor.

_So like stay toon for part 2 of Another Wally and Kuki Story :D :D comment and ill reply _


	2. the Crazy the wierd and the Love

Another Wally and Kuki story pt2

After the Dream

Kuki woke up sat straight up with a shock and a sad face looking at Wally and the girl one last time before she slammed her head yelling "OW!" as her head hit hard on the ground. Wally hears Kuki and rushes to her and sees her laying down holding her head in a ball form, tears slowly going down her cheeks he bends down hold her head where her hands are she kind of blushes he notices her eyes are a little wide so he quickly puts his hands behind his back and says "uh are you ok Kuki I heard you say ow and your crying well kind of crying" Kuki sits up slowly holding her head she sighs "yeah I'll be ok it really hurts bad but I can take way more than" mutters "cause I could take the worst thing ever a broken heart" Wally saying " what was that last thing you said" Kuki getting up on her legs "eh nothing" she walks away without another word Wally just stands there looking at her for about 12 seconds then he looks down on the ground where she hit her head and notices a bright pink envelope with a heart holding it closed so he opened it he read it and it said 'Your Invited to my 12th birthday Party hope to see you there bring a gift if you can't it's alright

When: 5:30pm

Where: My House (Treehouse)

Any questions call 1-406-8945

To: Wally From: Kuki 3'

Wally was kind of sad that he forgot her birthday she has been talking about it for weeks he sighs sadly the girl walks to him puts her hand on his shoulder says "umm…I got to go see you during lunch Wally" she walks away. Wally looks down at the pink invitation with his blonde hair covering his face the bells rings and a storm of kids rush in laughing and screaming as Wally walks in then Nigel shoves against him and messes up his hair "So Walldo what you doing around 5pm" Wally just glances at him for a second then keeps walking without a word. Finds the bench by the class door and sits down and sighs puts his head on the wall and looks up at the celling as the other kids rush to their classes Nigel sits down next to him "what's the matter Wally?" with one last sigh he says "two girls one me what to do" Nigel shocked with a solid face with eyes wide "eh pfft eh….eh….eh YOU LIKE A GIRL A BETTER QUESTION YOU LIKE TWO GIRLS!" Wally grabbing his lips "Shhh" letting go and sees Kuki walking into the school opening her locker and putting her bag in looks at a photo of the group with Abby in it as well all laughing in the treehouse. Wally stands up and walks to Kuki looks around left to right twice to see if anyone was around no one in sight besides Nigel on the bench fixing his rocket boots so he hugged her as tight as he could and saying "Happy Birthday Kuki" Kuki gasping right when he hugged her the girl walked in and saw Wally and Kuki Hugging. Kuki started to giggle softly Nigel looked and saw Wally hugging Kuki and her laughing so he smiled. "Thanks Wally I though you forgot my birthday" said Kuki with a smile against her locker Wally looking a little left with his hand on his head smiling saying "Well you know your…my friend….and…my…uh…teammate" The girl with two braids marches over there but then calmly walks by slowly when she got near them. Wally noticed but didn't look "I found this invitation for me" holding it out Kuki grabbed it "oh it must have fallen out of my bag when I was lying down on the grass" the late bell rings and then both rush into class together. The girl still outside the class, looks at them as they run in and shut the door behind them she didn't notice Nigel was still sitting there she broke into Kuki's locker and went through all her stuff on the top of her locker she found a green book with a giant orange heart on the cover she opened the first page and it said 'This Diary belongs to Kuki Sanban STAY OUT ' she was about to put it in her bag then Nigel popped up and said " so what do we have here stealing Kuki's diary are we" she stands still then calmly puts it back and walks to class. Nigel closes the locker changes the locker code then writes it down on a piece of paper then walks in after her

During Lunch

Kuki, Nigel , Abigail and hoagie sit all at one table then Wally comes walking by with his tray of food and sits by Kuki like he always does then the girl walks over to and pulls a chair up very one stops talking she smiles and starts to eat Kuki Whispers to the rest "That awkward moment in life is happening again this is a strange 12th birthday" Kuki yawns and looks at the clock and says "I'd better get going if I want a full 30 minutes of recess see yaw" Kuki walks out the doors leading outside Nigel sighs and suck a little spit that is between his teeth and looks at wally it goes quiet at the table for a whole 2 minutes then finally wally gets up and walks outside the girl about to follow Abigail grabs her hand as she gets up and sits her down "Nigel here says that you broke into my girls locker Kuki and tried to take her diary is that true and don't lie to me?!" the girl says "y…e…..s YES OK! Yeah I really, REALLY like Wally and I saw them hugging so I got jealous". Abigail saying "Do you know what day it is DO YOU!? He hugged her because it is her birthday today and he knows she loves hugs" this conversation lasted for 18 minutes.

Outside

Kuki is sitting on the swing just kicking her legs so Wally went over there and she didn't know he walked behind and he pushed her really high and she was startled and when the swing was going back she let go and hit wally and they both flew way over there Kuki landed on wally and said "like I said before many times a weird 12th birthday" rubbing her head as she was laying on Wally. Wally was just lying there like he didn't care. Kuki just put her head on his chest to hear his heart beat Wally's eyes sprung open then he slowly let them close he put his hand on her back as they lay there. They got up a little after that, both blushing then a rattling noise came from the intercom it had a lot of static the voice said "All 5th graders to the nurses off thank you and have a nice day" Kuki was thinking head checks. Wally was thinking Weight test. As all the 5th graders got to the nurses office a woman came out and said "Form a Straight line don't push or rush and I'll be doing some test on you guys a lice check, weight, and height test don't worry nothing to bad" Kuki took a huge gulp and though ("Lice checks I'm scared of lice checks how they yank your hair and mess it up and they don't care") after most of the 5th graders all went through it and gone back to class it was Wally's turn the nurse gently pulled him into her office for a head check and said "All clean Sport" then she made him stand a weight scale it said '94 pounds' then lastly made him stand back first to the wall straight up and she said "4 feet 2 inches that's pretty good from the last time you were in here Wallabee Beetles" he just stomped out muttering. Kuki's turn the nurse called her in took out her pony tail and parted her hair leaving it a little messy then handing her a comb "here Kuki for your hair I know how you hate it messy and think I don't care about it" said the nurse Kuki brushed her hair leaving it out forgetting to put in a ponytail. Weighing her it said '87 pounds' then her height it said '4 feet' the nurse said "Well should do it for now Kuki see yah and Happy Birthday" Kuki skipped back to class then stopped by Ace "Hey Kuki heard it's your birthday I know, I know how pushy this sounds but how would you like a Birthday kiss free of charge right here right now on the lips?" "Aww that's soooo sweet of you Ace pucker up lover" Ace closes his eyes and puckers up Kuki puckers up then looked if he could see then she ran to class where Wally was waiting for her by the door smiling then saying as he got up "that was a nice trick you pulled on Ace back there now you put a prank in my head why don't we do this is to numbuh 6 "with an evil grin Kuki agrees.

:D so what do you guys think so far :D :D :D :D 


	3. The birthday prank

Another Wally and Kuki story Chapter 3

Before we start to get into this story I want to know what would you like to see in this story don't be scared to ask me for something I don't bite at first just kidding but really I want to hear what you want plz I'm going to like try to make one every day or at less every other day so enjoy and back to the story _ "that was a nice trick you pulled on Ace back there now you put a prank in my head why don't we do this is to numbuh 6 "with an evil grin Kuki agrees. After that conversation about the prank Kuki went in and ask to use the phone, She called her farther "dad I have forgot my invitations on my bed to my birthday can you pleaseeeeeee bring them thanks daddy kisses" said Kuki. A long time sitting around and a coopted up class with the same people every day besides weekends (DUH), After 15 minutes after the phone call Kuki's dad knocks on the door the teacher sent Kuki to answer it she softly grabbed the envelopes from her dads hand and said " Thank you" and hugs him then closes the door. Kuki walks back to her seat and sits back down looking in the back of her and sees Wally, She winks at him (The go sign) ,Wally gets up and walks in front of class and whispers "I don't really like numbuh 6 I don't really like numbuh 6 I like Kuki I l….ove Kuki sanban". The teacher tells him to sit down but he said "hold on I have to say something to the class" the teacher says "hurry up then Beetles", Wally was very scared, then he closed his eyes looked on the floor and then after 12 seconds of pure silent he yells "I LOVE YOU NUMBUH 6". Kuki burst out laughing and falls off her seat and laughed and a tears of joy came out she could not stop laughing then, Wally walks over to her she's just lays there staring at him giggling with his hair in his face no one could see his face and when they could see past his hair it looked eerie and dark in there.

In Wally's head of Kuki Land

He stood there looking at her the she got right next to him she pushed the hair out of his face and grabs his head and pulls it to hers and kisses him, He picks her up off his feet, She releases and still holding his head , the class cheers and claps *Blink Blink*

In reality

Kuki quit laughing and got on her feet real close to his face and said "nice job now let's see if you got the fish", Wally giving the go sign to start Kuki's scene. (Kuki's time to shine)Kuki found out he meant it. Kuki fall on her knees fast and hard it was like right when she fell all the happy and joy died and a big black cloud of sadness rolled in everyone's eyes are fixed on her sitting there on her knees her back bent toward her knees her long hair in her face making her look scary (Like the grudge), one of the students said "uh oh the demon is here" another student said "if I was - I would run and call the cops" Abby looked at Kuki and bent down and said "get up girl you look just crazy and like the grudge it's your 12th birthday be happy" Kuki just pushed away, Everyone was shocked at what she did (she never pushed away from Abby) Nigel said "uh oh she is really pissed off something horrible is going on MS. Sunshine is sad when she is sad everything is broken" Numbuh 6 looking around scared everyone yelling "RUN!" at her even Wally. The teacher trying to calm the class down and get Kuki back in her seat (Here we go the Demon is free from Kuki :D :D ) Kuki stood up and stuck her hand fast in front of her the teacher flew forward and fell from how hard she hit the wall, she turns around and put her hands up in the air one hand towards wally and the other one towards numbuh 6 they both go flying in the air, the class takes off out the doors screaming with one crying. The gang trying to stop Kuki but only with rejection they go flying through the air, Wally trying to get to Numbuh 6, Kuki made them fall to the ground, she jumped up in the air with tears coming from her face Nigel with a little bloody cut on his check says "say sorry to Kuki you should know she really…really li" before he could finish Kuki flung him out the window (XD LOL), Wally freaked out without thoughts he grabbed out this box that was wrapped in green and orange rapping from under his desk and holds it out as winds blowing and paper is getting everywhere (the class is trashed hey that rhymed) "it's for you, your birthday present I got you during recess I left lunch right after you and I went to town and got you this I was going to tell you I got you a present before you hit me with the swing" Kuki slowly floating down she hits the ground from just a pitch black room in everything floating around and the class just floating on a few rocks (oh yeah forgot to tell you guys that the class got ripped apart sorry) everything went to normal the sun was back it was clean, Kuki fall to the floor Abby ran to her so did Wally, Numbuh 6 saying "Why you running to her she's a She-devil she tried to kill me and you only because she found out how perfect we together but still get away from her!", wally took a step back from Kuki and looked at numbuh 6 and Yelled "hahahahh GOT YA YOU'VE BEEN BIRTHDAY PRANKED". Kuki getting up laughing so hard she fell on Wally and then they both fell on the floor laughing so hard.

Ok so that's its yall it was really funny when Kuki flung Nigel out the window and stuff chapter 3 was just all about the prank soo I don't know what chapter 4 is going to be about give me some ideas you guys come on no idea is a bad idea


	4. The Dance of Love

**Another Wally and Kuki Story chapter 4**

Ok so chapter 3 was the birthday prank calm down we are far from ending this… its only just starting spoiler its going on till there adults and get past high school :D yeah many years to come for KND or (TND)

* * *

After school

Kuki is handing her invitations to her birthday party Wally is helping. Abby asking Kuki "So all that was a huge prank girl" Kuki just giggles and rubs against Abby "I guess you could say I was acting about being mad about Wally liking numbuh 6" a gentle blush came from her cheeks Abby was thinking 'ooh *giggles* that's what she means she will have to admit to me'. Wally walks to the girls, Kuki's eyes struck open to Wally's face she daydreams slowly shut her eyes then opening and Wally talking then finally notices Kuki that she is almost a sleep. Kuki too much in her own little world the invitations left in her hand fall to the ground, she starts to slip and fall, Wally moving fast too catching her on his shoulder looking like they were dancing she awakes fast slips off the shoulder he catches her like in the dip movement looking like they were about to kiss. They both blush and he lets go fast she falls to the ground "OW!" she yelled. Wally holds his hand out to picked her up, she pulled him down to the floor he falls on her they laugh some more then he gets off her they pick up the envelopes together the last one they touch hands and they pull it up to their faces there soft hands touching not knowing they turn face to face they look down at their hands and see their holding hands they just look at each other than their hands 5 times then they look away still holding hands.

Unnoticed

Wally and Kuki trying their best to be unnoticed that their holding hands, they walk to Abby their both looking other ways both saying "Abby can you help us the glue on this envelope is stuck and when we both reached for it, it must have rubbed on are hands please help us!" Abby grabbing the hands that are stuck together dragging them into the school to the water fountain putting their hands in the water well she turns it on their hands slowly become loose and then wally pulls back and his hand goes on his cheats with wet glue on it messes up his shirt "uhh not my good shirt" said Wally "it's your only shirt you like" said Abby.

After that

Kuki and Wally passed out all the envelopes they rest at the bus stop and put back to back wally looks across the street and sees an ice cream truck he runs over there it starts to take off Kuki goes running after Wally and Wally is running after the ice cream truck, Wally trips on a rock Kuki runs to Wally, Wally yells "STOP THE ICE CREAM TRUCK ILL CATCH UP!" So Kuki keeps running then she thinks about Wally what he said and says to herself "this is for Wally I will get him that ice cream truck!" she begins to run faster and faster soon is in front of the truck she jumps off the sidewalk and into the street with her hands high in the air the ice cream trucks slams on its brakes then Kuki walks to the side window with the man in it and says "can I please RIP YOUR HEAD OFF with a side a sprinkles and chocolate in the middle" Wally Runs up to Kuki gets an orange popsicle and a green popsicle from the man, Wally gives Kuki the orange and he eats the green they walk back to the treehouse. "Wow you can run really fast Kuki I thought you never could run that fast and jumping in front of the truck" Kuki said "You don't know what I can do when it comes to things I'm dedicated too" she said with smile

Treehouse!

Back at the treehouse Nigel and Hoagie are putting signs and instructions all over the treehouse; a sign on the door of the treehouse says 'Welcome to Kuki Sanban's 12th birthday party'. Its 5:40 the first guest is just now getting their it's Rachel (a.k.a numbuh 362 age 12) she is wearing a blue dress with her hair out as the wind blows her dress and her hair softly she looks just beautiful as the sunlight hits her eyes as she looks at Nigel who answered the door he is staring at her, she is waving her hand up and down yelling "numbuh 1 hello numbuh 1" then he awakes with a shake of his head then takes a step to the left allowing her to walk in, he shuts the door behind her Rachel grabs an instruction manual and reads the signs "oh wow who made this idea up was it you numbuh 2 or was it you numbuh 1" says Rachel "no it was numbuh 4's idea all his 100%" says Nigel and Hoagie "well count me in all the way if this was one of numbuh 4's idea for numbuh 3 and definitely if it's this well thought and huge just for Kuki's 12th birthday and if you ask me I think it's for much more much, much more". Rachel, Nigel and Hoagie run around the tree house grabbing supplies the more the guest come the faster its going then soon after all the guest where there they had all the supplies they needed so Nigel and Hoagie lead the walking party down the streets of their town to a huge palace looking place (Dancehall) the guest just oohed and aahed as they walk through the doors "All right then everyone battle stations" yelled Nigel, the kids all where in their own little area's holding party supplies then Nigel yelled "streamers attack now now now!" the girls with streamers threw them up in the sky getting caught on wood and windows then they pushed a button then the streamers blew up and sparkles came down neon lights took over the floor and then centered in the middle of the ballroom there were only two more red lights on (they can only use it 3 times now 2 times) then where putting tables and chairs up and streamers and smoke machines all around, Then Abby went to the treehouse and found where they were so she went over there Nigel told her everything "*laugh* eh eh eh I knew it" said Abby Nigel told her "Abby can you please put up the disco ball" Abby grabbed it from Nigel then looked up the celling it was way up there she looked around then got a plan she grabbed a table some boxes and a chair she piled them on each other she climbed to the top and put the disco ball on the boxes and chair where rocking left to right about to fall so Abby slowly crawled down. After everything was done Nigel read one more thing on the to do list Wally gave him it said 'the balcony decorate with hearts and pink and glitter with dinner for 2 ONLY and its little spotlight thx numbuh1' Nigel said in his head "oh that's why he did this just to get some alone time with numbuh 4" Nigel decorated the balcony on his own he was tired out and so where the other kids so the kids all took a nap

Party time!

It's 6:24pm Wally and Kuki walk back to the treehouse Kuki opens the door and sees no one nor hears, she walked everywhere and looked everywhere but no one in sight so she told Wally she'll be right back Kuki went into her room cleared off her bed from all the toys and curled up in a ball and started to cry then she thought 'well why am I crying I got Wally here so this 12th birthday is not totally going to be a bust I'm going to…to…umm…uhh ask him on a birthday….d…..a…..t…..e yeah a DATE! A friend date' she puts on her dress puts her hair up in a beautiful pony tail bun and a little lip gloss then walks out, Wally staring at her on how pretty she looks she walks up to him puts her hand out and says "Wally will you take me on my first da….." Wally stops her there and says "follow me Kuki I have something to show you" he starts to run she follows him to the dancehall Nigel hiding an a bush next the door gives Wally an orange tucks he puts it on having trouble tying the bow Kuki helps out, Wally opens the door (like a gentlemen) Kuki walks in its all dark she just stands there looking around "wow Wally an empty dancehall" Then out of know where a green spotlight flashes on from the ceiling onto Kuki, she covers eyes from being blind then a voice from the speaker says "Kuki Sanban people the birthday princess has arrived", Kuki so happy jumping up and down then a light fog rolls in then cupid shuffle starts to play then the lights all turn on there are kids in cupid costumes on the floor with strings on the wings of the costume then the song plays the cupids start to rise higher and higher and are dancing in the sky then the song ends and make a heart around Kuki and Wally way in the back ground. "How did you know to come here?…of course duh Nigel told you" said Kuki "yeah let's go with that" says Wally. The song into the night beings to play "This is my fav song" screamed Kuki, Wally holds out his hand and Kuki took it they began to dance into the night (:l sorry had to do it just had to) the clock stuck 8 and mouse ran down the clock Girls jumped up to dodge the mouse that just ran out of the clock (that one too had to say it ) then a boy said "hickory dickery dock" Wally threw Kuki high in the air as she spins around then catches her, dips her then they spin around (fast) a crowd starts to watch them as they dance there they were in the spotlight Kuki slipped but Wally caught her it looked like it was part of the dance, Wally finally threw her the highest he could she did flips and spins and then Wally caught her in the dip form spun around as fast as they could they changed movements as they spinned, they slowed down then when they stopped Wally was holding Kuki by her hips high in the air the crowd cheered Wally and Kuki breathing hard then bowing.

* * *

Well that's it sorry for doing this so late but had some shirts to do for my friends and a comic I started to do about this and some other stuff

This is just about the dance and how they got to the dancehall Drama to come


	5. fight for you

**Another Wally and Kuki story chapter 5**

**Wow guys chapter 5 amazing sorry but my freaking internet has been bad :( why its heart is my room but who cares it's all about the story all my viewers/ readers wow my music is loud…..ummm way out of question but ok so chapter 4 was late way late and SHORT but chapter 5 will make that all up with the weekends coming up in all just Friday or whatever day it is for you guys huh Gay guys…back to the story**

* * *

Well bowing Wally is losing his balance Kuki puts her hand on his chest holding him up; they walk to the chairs by the table with the food and punch on it, still breathing hard they look at each other smiling Wally puts his hand on the arm of the chair and rest his head on the palm of his hand closing her eyes taking a nap that ended not soon after he closed his eyes, The sound of Kuki's screaming made his eyes shoot open and jump up with his fist in the air in a fighting pose he looks around Kuki is just hitting the piñata so he sits back down takes a deep breath rest his shoulders and slides down his chair rest his head on the wall and looks at the ceiling with see through windows he looks at the stars and clouds with moon shining his mind forms clouds to look like Kuki and starts to fall asleep again, Later after Wally's 10 minute nap he heard Kuki screaming again he didn't look he thought she was just doing something girly (um girls scream over new stuff right cuz I don't know I never scream) Kuki screamed "Wally! Help me!" Wally sprung up and out of the chair looked around and saw that Ace had Kuki cornered trying to kiss her Wally ran over there and shoved Ace away "oh golden locks and to save the true loves kiss uh squirt" said Ace to Wally, Wally got frustrated and pushed Ace again he fell to the ground "who's smaller now huh squirt" said Wally to Ace (Ace is on the ground just in case you don't know) Ace swung his feet and the air and landed on his feet standing right in front of Wally, Wally popped his knuckles and said "show me what you got pretty boy" and followed his every move every time he moved back Wally took a step forward Ace looked at his fist then put them at Wally trying to make him flinch but Wally didn't he was just so mad at Ace, Ace swung his foot at Wally, Wally dodged it then hit Ace in the ribs Ace pulled back stumbled 2 feet back then charged back at Wally, Wally just took a step towards Kuki and Ace hit the wall Wally popped his wrist again then uppercut Ace, Ace fall to the ground after he got hit 1 foot off the ground he slowly got up then fall back to the ground well Wally was walking back to his seat Ace got up on his feet and charged at Wally got him then shoved him on the wall then punched him in the face over and over Wally started to bleed and close his eyes Ace just keep going one after another nonstop punching Nigel, Kuki and Hoagie jumped in and pulled Ace away from Wally, Wally fall to ground on to his knees then he shut his eyes and fall face to the floor Kuki screamed "Wally Ah! Ace you will pay no madder what" Ace ran out of the party Kuki fall on her knees picked up Wally's head and keep saying "Wally hello Wally wake up Wally numbuh 4!" the crowed jut looked all down sad and Kuki and Wally Abby walked to Kuki and hold her shoulder and sighed. Kuki started to cry as the blood from Wally's mouth starts to speed up and the blood from his forehead Kuki put her head to his and whispered "Wake up Wally I don't want to see you lying here in my arms like your dead Wally I love you and I care for you now please wake up" Kuki starts to cry more Wally switched his face he slowly opened his eyes Kuki just smiled and hugged Wally so warming he just looked down at the floor then opened his hands for a second then hugged her back softly then hugged her lovingly Kuki kissed his forehead and said "thank you so much Wally and I am so sorry this happened to you this is all my fault I should have fought my own fight and never dragged you into it" Wally let her go and grabbed her face and said "no don't be sorry there is no reason to be sorry and if I did nothing I would never forgive myself for what he did to you" Abby let go of Kuki's shoulder then walked into the crowed that was smiling and clapping Wally's eyes went blank then his body dropped Kuki closed her eyes and laid down by his body and shooed the crowed away put her face to his and kissed his bloody…

Girl vs Girl

Wally is sitting in a room with Kuki well she heals him she gently puts medicine on his lips where it is bleeding he clutches the chair he is sitting on holding in the pain Kuki could hear the laughter and talking of the kids in the ballroom, Kuki grabs a needle and thread then stiches Wally's lip they walk out of the room. Wally and Kuki slow dance (the song is boulevard of broken dreams by green days) Kuki stops dancing then just hugs Wally the doors fling open and a girl with a green dress on walks through the dance floor with a water trail following her and mascara running down her face breathing hard her green dress soaked limps up to Kuki grabs her by the collar of her dress and opens her mouth nothing comes out then she screams "Ah! You will pay Kuki this is because of you that I am like this" "it's my fault you're a psycho?!" says Kuki the girl screams and pushes Kuki to the floor Kuki catches herself then gets back up and glares at the girl "numbuh tick (numbuh 6) get out of here before you get hurt" she points at Wally, numbuh 6 runs to Wally and says "who did this to you was it Kuki Wally?" Wally pushes her away numbuh 6 grabbed Wally's cheeks Wally scared just staring at Kuki with big eyes, her lips to his Wally pushed her away then wiped his lips. Numbuh 6 glares at Kuki then puts her fist up Kuki does the same but also jumps in the air flings her foot down fast and hard on the ground just cloud of dirt went up (strong when it comes to Wally) a crowd is growing around the girls and Wally numbuh 6 ( a good fighter duh she is part of Knd and a ballerina) throw punches fast at Kuki, Kuki is barley dodging them there too fast for her Kuki going side to side ducking moving back, people can't see the punches that numbuh 6 is doing people can only see Kuki's feet the rest of her is moving way to fast the crowd is amazed how fast she can punch and how fast Kuki can move and see the punches. Kuki barely dodge one and it hit her cheek hard Kuki stopped just for a moment fromthe hit, numbuh 6 punches got more powerful then hit Kuki right in the face Kuki screamed "AHHHHHHHH!" and flew 1 foot and skid 4 feet across the ballroom floor the crowd went silent of just seeing Kuki fly and skid just like right and second "the punch must have been hard and fast to make Kuki fly and skid under 3 seconds" said a kid in the crowd, the crowds start to talk among there self's. Wally ran to Kuki who was lying there Kuki looked at Wally then softly pushed him away and got on her feet and said "it's my turn to save you now I use to be a scared little girl always running away before the fight even began I went the wrong way so many times I lost count but your smile saved Wally your smile made me keep going, to be better to be my best if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here so thank you Wallabee Beatles" Kuki wipes the blood from her nose then gets in a fighting pose, Kuki punches at numbuh 6 who is dodging them well dancing then jumps a little of the grounds around then kicks Kuki and the head Kuki skid again across the floor Kuki now has 2 scratches on her cheeks but she still get up and says "I am to get the slights affection from Wally I will take it" Kuki stands there catching her breath then pushing her nails into her skin as there in punch pose she puts one foot in the back of her Kuki's hair starts to fly around because someone truant on the fog machine (just to make it more cooler I guess then turns on the Dj machine then puts the Potential Breakup song on) Kuki runs at numbuh 6 fast and punches hard at her but she is dodging it "the slights moment I get I do it" Kuki says numbuh 6 almost tripped on her own feet and stopped Kuki took that moment to punch her numbuh 6 fall to the floor from the punch Kuki ran to Wally and roughed up his hair and tried to untie the knots that numbuh 6 crew did to him when he ran to Kuki, she smiled Wally smiled back (the song ends and Happy ending starts to play) Kuki tries to kiss Wally's cheeks but then numbuh 6's hair was out and her eyes where just dark and eerie (like she was dead she is going to kill Kuki) then punches Kuki in the air then punches her face then kicks her in the stomach Kuki goes flying all the way to the end of the ballroom and hits the wall with a huge thud Kuki closes her eyes her just lying there Wally yelling "Kuki Kuki got damn it Kuki get up Kuki!" Kuki opens her eyes calmly with blood going down her face and from her lips she tries to get up but falls back to the ground and gets up again then limping and holding her stomach straggling to walk to Wally, she is breathing hard half way there she falls to the ground but gets back up and 9 feet away from Wally she falls again but she just crawls to Wally "get out of here before you get hurt worst" Wally says and puts his head on the ground looking at it. Numbuh 6 says "but why, why would someone as weak as you try to resist" but Kuki keeps crawling then grabs the stick that it between Wally's hands "why would you fight me….when you know you will only die" says numbuh 6 Kuki says "well…because…because that my" Wally looks up at Kuki with his eyes on her and his mouth open just a little "my Kid Next Door way" Kuki smiles at Wally(slow motion) Numbuh 6 runs to Kuki kicks her chin real high 3 feet off the ground then jumped on a table then kicks hard on Kuki's backs she flung hard at a table that broke in half a huge dust cloud and the fog went up numbuh 6 landed on Kuki then grabbed a stick from her friend then puts it through her dress the table rubble was covering Kuki's body Wally looked at the ground where Kuki's body was and saw blood leaking through the rebel of the table, dirt and fog numbuh 6 says "it was just like this when my sister was almost killed right in front of my eyes" Wally was full of hate now he broke the ropes that where around him "do you love me now!" yells numbuh 6. Wally screamed at numbuh 6 "Ahhhhhh!"

* * *

Ok that's sad just sad poor Kuki and Wally I hate numbuh 6 even more jk I love them all I just want to go into the story and hug them all ps duh sorry but from chapter 1 and 2 I said there in 5th grade sorry there not its 7th grade so yeah I fix that :D :D I would have had this posted yesterday 4/11/14 but I was in Hardin buying stuff for making shirts but I finish it today so yeah better then tomorrow right


	6. Worth dying

**Another Wally and Kuki Story Chp 6**

Dang sorry guys but I have been working on a English Story assignment so I took some parts out of this Story she loves it but I lost my laptop for about 2 in a half weeks then I found it and I lost my charger found it just now they were in two way different places he laptop was behind the couch and the charger was in the basement in a pile of my stuff wow I finish these chapters like monthly it was be getting you mad I have been just reading chapter 5 over and over I LOVE IT.

* * *

Wally was full of hate now he broke the ropes that where around him "do you love me now!" yells numbuh 6. Wally screamed at numbuh 6 "Ahhhhhh!" They stand there look at each other numbuh 6 looked down at Wally and Wally's head a little to the left side ways staring at her with black eyes he's biting his lower lip hard the stitches brake open then blood goes into his mouth he slightly opened his puts his fingers on his lip and sees the blood. Numbuh 6 turns and looks at Kuki's lifeless body then looks back at Wally. Wally yelled at numbuh 6 "If you truly loved me you wouldn't put me in so much pain…, Lucy!" "Uhh" her mouth opened her eyes where huge and looking at Wally her eyes started to tear up then she bit her thumb to make it bleed then rose it high in the sky as blood drips off of it goes on Kuki's head she smirked and said "hah like you could ever save such a weakling like Kuki, and it's not like she loved you anyways" she started walking off the ruble and started to kick Kuki's head and said "see she's weak she can't even breath anymore and I barley even started I didn't break a sweat well fighting her" then looked at Wally and winked. Wally freaked out and ran to where the table was and yelled as loud as he could "I don't care if you're a girl or not I'm going to get revenge for Kuki and me for what you done to her I won't ever forgive you and I don't care how long it takes I will not stop till I do get revenge" he starts to cry and breath hard stopped stumbled a couple feet back and fell on his knees holding his face then remembering what Kuki said when she stopped that ice-cream truck just for him (flash back) "Wow you can run really fast Kuki I thought you never could run that fast and jumping in front of the truck" said Wally, Kuki said "You don't know what I can do when it comes to things I'm dedicated too" she said with smile (another flash back) Wally ran to Kuki who was lying there Kuki looked at Wally then softly pushed him away and got on her feet and said "it's my turn to save you now I use to be a scared little girl always running away before the fight even began I went the wrong way so many times I lost count but your smile saved me Wally your smile made me keep going, to be better to be my best if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here so thank you Wallabee Beatles" Kuki wipes the blood from her nose then gets in a fighting pose (one last flashback) Kuki kissed his forehead and said "thank you so much Wally and I am so sorry this happened to you this is all my fault I should have fought my own fight and never dragged you into it" Wally let her go and grabbed her face and said "no don't be sorry there is no reason to be sorry and if I did nothing I would never forgive myself for what he did to you" (flashbacks end) Wally stands up pops his knuckles and says "I don't run away that's my kids next door way", wipes the blood away then runs at numbuh 6 with his fist behind him. He punched at her she jumped in the air and landed a couple of feet behind of Wally and said "I don't wish to fight you" (there back to back) Wally snuck up behind her and elbowed her behind the head she fall on the floor catching herself her eyes wide open looking around rapidity shocked breathing fast breaths then Wally kicking her back her face hitting the ground hard "ahh!" she yelled. Holding her nose well she tries to get up but then wally kicking her chest she falls back to the ground again she closes her eyes and begins to cry and says "I don't want to fight…but I have to choice here" she gets up Wally tries to kick her, she catches it her face look down with her hair in her face (like the grudge) twits the leg Wally face plant harder on the ground she still holding tight on his leg then putting her hand in the air laughing evilly "No!" yelled a girl then CRACK! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Wally with his eyes shut tight pulling his leg she lets go of it, Wally starts to crawl fast away from Lucy (numbuh 6) dragging his foot, Lucy smiled killingly (that's a word right lol) puts her foot high then flings hard at Wally's knee CRACK! He screams again then she kicks him in the face a lot of spit comes out he coughs a little blood comes out.

A healing story

1 year earlier. Kuki runs by then Wally runs by Nigel whispering "ok kids next door this is the most important mission yet we can't fail we won't fail" Abby saying "yeah numbuh 5 has one thing to say, we don't even have a plan smart guy" and hits Numbuh 1 on the head "ow, yes that is true but here is the plan, numbuh 4 and 3 will run to the Fizbizz's house by the playground taking over the east numbuh 2 will go behind the mailbox by the target and me and numbuh 5 will take the west coast ok that's the plan" "yes, yes good plan in all but what about poor numbuh 763 did you forget about her!" says numbuh 3. Numbuh 1 waving his hands fast saying "no, no of course not…she can umm go get ice cream for us" Numbuh 3 got on one knee and says "ok numbuh 763 go to the ice cream parlor down the block and get some ice cream eat as much as you want" and let go of the little girls hand the girls starts to walk down the street alone "and… and please be careful little sis!" Kuki yelled at the girl. Wally covered Kuki's mouth and whispered "shh, do you want to give up are hiding area?" numbuh 3 nodded no. Nigel yelled "ok then kids next door battle stations" Wally grabbed Kuki's hand and ran with her as fast as he could a cross the street to the playground behind the Fizbizz's house sits Kuki down by the corner and gives her the blue prints with the plan on it she nods yes hooks up the hose then gets a lot of water balloons then grabs out 5 huge balloons puts water in all of them puts them in a basket gave Wally 2 water balloons.

* * *

So what do you guys think it's sad man I wanted to post this fast so I ended it here just so people think I stop working on this I would never this is my dream Story I just can't do this every day I have school and my family lost some of my family so I have been not in a good mood my kitten Eva my puppy Rex and my brother Alex man they just all died one after another but what eves I'm happy your happy where all happy yeah it's kind of short.


	7. A cuddly dance partner

**Another Wally and Kuki Story chapter 7**

Can you guys believe chapter 7 I know I know it's not far or it's not much but for the writer hell yeah it is where freaking thinking are donkeys off every little moment and the reader just reads it

* * *

Wally grabbed the 2 water balloons from Kuki looking at Nigel who is near the west coast, Nigel gives the sign to attack Wally was about to run out but then suddenly got pulled back down by Kuki. Kuki saying "you remember the last time you just ran out with thinking, you got ambushed and left me alone Remember that!" Wally just looked down a little sad "yeah I remember" but then puts his head up and looks at Kuki and yells "I still have a bruise from when you hit me!" Kuki just smiled huge and rubbed her head from behind "oh, yeah I healed them" said Kuki "you made them worst" Wally said "worst or better" added Kuki with her cute puppy eyes and a smile. Wally switched his left eye and shook his head "but this time I have a plan" he said proudly "yeah a dumb plan" said Kuki sarcastic "when did you start to be so sassy Kuki" said Wally as he hung low and lost all pride "yeah, yeah talk all you want, no don't let me be the one to hold you back let it go let it all go loose win and dance with hot cheerleaders in bikinis dancing with you at your privet beach house IN FLORIDA!" Yelled Kuki even more sarcastic than ever, "yeah" said Wally happily "wait what?!" he said again finding out what it means. They hear yelling and screaming coming from the street Wally and Kuki look over the corner to see Hoagie, Nigel and Abby cornered "oh great now look what you did you preteen!" yelled Wally at Kuki, Kuki took a couple steps back then said all sadly "pre…teen?" Then started to cry Wally looked back to see Kuki on the ground with her knees in her face crying then took a sigh "calm down Kuki I'm sorry I didn" Wally said getting cut off by Kuki who is screaming at him "I hope decommissioning comes soon for me so I don't ever have to remember you again since I'm a girly girl, a loud mouth, over emotional person, a PRETEEN!" Wally was shocked then threw a water balloon at her face the water went everywhere Kuki shook her head "uh, my hair how dare you, you little pest!" Kuki covered her mouth and said "I'm sorry Wally I didn't mean it I don't know what happened" Kuki looked down at the floor Wally walked up to her "it's alright" and hugged her Kuki looked up at him, Then pushed away a grabbed out a hands full of water balloons and said "are we going to keep on hugging or are we going to save or friends?!" Kuki and Wally ran around the corner throwing water balloons at the other kids (kids next door kids) then jumping in the middle where Nigel, Hoagie and Abby where "about time wear where you 2 at?" said Abby "eh nowhere" said Kuki and Wally then attacking the kids. After the huge water balloon fight (that the Knd have every day on Fridays) they all walked back to the tree house. Wally was walking next to Kuki telling her jokes and funny stories Hoagie was walking between Abby and Nigel annoying them with 2 by 4 talk, Wally and Kuki walked to Wally's room unknowing Kuki quit laughing then opened her eyes "wow how did we get in your room numbuh 4?" Wally then blushed "uh eh I must have leaded us in here" Wally sat down in the middle of his arena and patted an area around him inviting Kuki to sit by him Kuki walked over jumped the red ropes and sat next to Wally it was around 8:54pm by the time Kuki and Wally finally stop talking Kuki yawned "man I'm tired" Wally then quickly said "uh Kuki before you leave can I show you something" "yeah sure anything Wally" said Kuki, Wally grabbed out a weird looking device "I call in k.w.f.e now watch what it does" he pushed the horrible heart shaped button on it then his rooms ceiling began to slip into two halves "wow Wally you really made changes to your room since I was in last time when was that when we were 10years old now look at us 11 year olds getting better and better" said Kuki the ceiling then made a noise and Kuki gasped "oh my glob amazing Wally it's like I could just dance right now… with you" Wally blushed "what's stopping you then?" he said "huh, oh" Kuki giggled "nothing is stopping me" she said (romantically) Kuki walked over to Wally's desk and saw a hand drawn picture of her and found his IPod she grabbed them both then walked back to Wally stood next to him gave hi, the IPod then shoved the picture is face "what is this Wally?" she asked (calmly) "oh, umm that's nothing I drew that 2 years ago" says Wally turning all red "oh, ok then". Wally went through his playlist then came to one called 'mine and Kuki's first date' he click the first song (slow song) "this is the right mood of music I need it, to dance in this type of environment Wally" said Kuki as she begins to dance calm and gently on Wally Shoulder she closes her eyes moving her feet ever so slowly but yet gracefully, They can't help their self from staring into each other's eyes when Wally dipped her they stood there for a while in that pose their heads began to get closer and closer as they both start to close their eyes only a couple of inches from kissing, Abby and Nigel stormed in holding a chocolate cake with rainbow words spelling out ' thanks numbuh 3 an 4' Kuki opened her eyes dipped her head lower and saw Abby and Nigel then got out of the pose , Wally rushed to stop the music and close his roof. Abby and Nigel where just standing there shocked then slowly took a couple of steps backwards then truant around and ran off shutting the door behind them Wally and Kuki bust out laughing their selves to sleep (cute part) Kuki snuggled by Wally with her head on his chest with her hand Wally's hand was around her and his head was on her head (11:54pm now) Hoagie came into Wally's room to see what happen in here why Abby and Nigel keeps laughing he noticed Wally and Kuki and how they were sleeping he couldn't help his self from laughing he ran down the hall through the kitchen and into the living room where Nigel and Abby where and whispered "oh come on you got to see this you guys" but then he saw they were sleeping so then Hoagie got some blankets and covered up Abby and Nigel then went to sleep himself (back in Wally's room) Kuki is getting cuddly with Wally, Wally is just shuffling around moaning, Kuki moves rarely and puts her leg between Wally then cuddles it with her legs (near his *couch* *cough*) he then rubbed his eyes woke up a little then felt the pressure on his leg he truant all red wanting to faint he looked to see a girl leg then looked to the right of him to see Kuki snuggling with him, he said to himself "don't wake up don't wake up" Kuki only got more cuddly and more it's 7:00am Wally's alarm clock goes off Kuki holds her head (from sleeping on an arena and not her normal bed) then see's Wally wide awake like he didn't sleep at all "what's wrong with you?" asked Kuki "you get cuddly" answered Wally.

* * *

So the sleeping part huh I got that idea from thinking of my man (boy I guess) haha so on May 9th threw the week I was planning to do at less 2 more chapters in may but since I'm going to D.C I think I'll have to post pone that people or the plane crashes and I die and I never get to finish this comic :P well I like to talk and go on and go on like my mother funny fact about my mother did you know she…


End file.
